


Of Plans and Luck

by daleygaga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Reminiscing, Short & Sweet, r/haikyuu digital secret santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleygaga/pseuds/daleygaga
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime is used to things not going according to plan for anything that involves Oikawa Tooru. So when the resort announced that they will be halting operations due to strong snowfall, Iwaizumi finds himself stuck in a cabin in the snowy mountains of Sendai with the man who taps out all their luck.





	Of Plans and Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my submission as a rematch Santa to r/haikyuu digital Secret Santa 2017!
> 
> Favorite Characters: Kageyama, Iwaizumi, and Akaashi  
> Other Interests: Snowboarding  
> Ships: IwaOi, Kageyama/Akaashi
> 
> For this particular fic, I chose to write an IwaOi with Iwaizumi's POV.
> 
> I hope you like it, /u/ThatSmallOne, and happy holidays!

Iwaizumi woke up with a throbbing headache. This was definitely not in the plan. He was supposed to wake up after a comfortable night’s rest, ready to tackle the slopes of Mt. Izumigatake. Instead, just as they arrive yesterday afternoon, the resort announced that they will be halting operations “for the time being” due to a particular case of strong snowfall. They have been told, however, that they are free to stay in one of the resort’s cabins for extra nights free of charge, “until such time the slopes are manageable again.” 

Of course, the brown-haired man next to him let out a pout which would have looked out of place for anyone their age except for him. Pouts seem to be part of Oikawa’s natural features by now and, judging by the deep blush that colored the receptionist’s face, seemed to not lose its effect on the opposite sex (or any gender for that matter). Iwaizumi would have hit him if not for the fact that he can’t really blame him. It was rare for them to have off-days that overlap. So both of them would have appreciated it if, for once, things would go according to plan.

And so they found themselves in one of the resort’s cabins with a snowy night to kill, and Oikawa naturally sidled his way to the mini bar to check their offerings by way of alcohol. This was supposed to be a celebration after all, and Oikawa can finally drink freely. That they did, emptying a bottle in no time. Then two. Then the little table became littered with empty bottles. They then moved to the whiskey Iwaizumi packed for Oikawa’s toast. And they drank some more until the next thing Iwaizumi remembers is waking up to this morning’s throbbing headache. He let out a groan and made to get up from the bed, sheets rustling on his bare thighs. Coffee. He needs coffee.

This was not the first time things didn’t go according to plan. In fact, he can’t say there are instances when plans and luck held out for them. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa since they were kids. He still remembers the time when they would argue whether it's Oikawa’s turn to catch rhinoceros beetle with him, or whether it was his turn to watch alien movies with the other (it was _always_ Iwaizumi's turn to watch alien movies with Oikawa). But this was also around the time when he saw Oikawa cry for the first time. 

It was during one of those rare moments when Oikawa was the one who invited him to play outside. The plan was: they will meet by the river bank and follow its path towards the hill to try to find some good insect haul. What wasn’t in the plan was for Oikawa to not be in their meeting place at the designated time. He waited and waited, and when he finally had enough, he ran to Oikawa’s house where he assumed the other boy forgot all about their plans and just stayed inside to watch the rerun of _that_ alien documentary. But Oikawa wasn’t there, and his mom informed him that the boy set out a couple of hours ago- earlier than even their designated meeting time.

It was already late in the afternoon when they found Oikawa, huddled in a ravine a little away from the river bank. He was sporting a broken ankle after falling from a tree and was crying his eyes out. But when he saw Iwaizumi, he wiped away his tears and proudly held out his hand. “Surprise!” he said. On it was the biggest and fattest pair of rhinoceros beetles he has ever seen in his life. 

Iwaizumi smiled faintly at the memory, absently tying an apron around his waist- hands moving on autopilot as he set out some coffee beans for brewing. This was before Oikawa discovered volleyball, and even _that_ was an unplanned occurrence. They were both supposed to enroll in a baseball camp, but slots have already been filled. On their way home with dejected shoulders, Oikawa was whining about all the home runs he was supposed to score during that summer. Iwaizumi was wondering idly that Oikawa was more suited to be on the mound when they passed by a sign that read “Lil Tykes Volleyball Classroom.” With nothing else to do, they went inside to inquire. 

The plan was that they were just going to attend one class and see if it’s an acceptable alternative to baseball. What wasn’t in the plan was for Oikawa to start living and breathing volleyball. Iwaizumi still clearly remembers Oikawa’s face after they watched an exhibition game by the high school coaches. They were as wide as that time when he held out his hand proudly in the ravine by the river bank. And Iwaizumi knew right then and there, that they were goners.

Volleyball became the theme of Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s middle and high school years. Oikawa finally found something he loved more than aliens, and Iwaizumi was just glad he’s found something that can make him move more than the pursuit of the ultimate beetle. They were both good, but they’re at their best when they are together. National domination was, of course, the plan- even the goal, for that matter, and Oikawa yearned for it. Iwaizumi privately thinks that Oikawa deserves it and more. Because Oikawa hammers the word hard in hard work. 

What wasn’t in the plan is the existence of a lefty spiker on the same year. Nor the existence of a genius setter in the year younger. No matter how much they try- no matter how many hundreds of practice serves, no matter how many tosses. Iwaizumi hit and hit and hit, matching Oikawa as best he could. He thought they had it when they won a set against Shiratorizawa. But it was never enough. And Oikawa became desperate. It was the second time Iwaizumi saw Oikawa cry. 

With the coffee was roasting merrily, Iwaizumi rummaged around the cupboards looking for the supplies the receptionist kindly provided them. His headache is almost gone just be smelling the coffee. He saw enough to make some omurice, and once again proceeded with the task at hand lost in thought. Their kouhai caught up to them in high school, and the planned national domination didn’t happen. He will never forget Oikawa’s pride. This time, he didn’t cry. It was Iwaizumi who did. He felt responsible for not being good enough to hand Oikawa his beetle. 

And so they graduated, and the plan was for Iwaizumi to follow Oikawa to university. Perhaps then, their luck will finally hold out. Which says a lot about it when, about to move to the university dorms, Iwaizumi’s father passed away and they needed someone to take over their family restaurant. Iwaizumi had to turn his back on volleyball and, for the first time in their lives, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were not together. And maybe that was a good thing. Because Oikawa’s luck certainly turned up. It’s when Oikawa’s plans were realized. Oikawa finally got the recognition he rightfully deserves. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa bloom from afar. 

And with his fame, Iwaizumi saw him less and less, to the point that it was only through screens that they can see the other. But he didn’t mind. He too became busy with his family restaurant. He trained at a local culinary school, taking short courses on business on the side. And it wasn’t as if Oikawa doesn’t go home. Because he does. But it’s always whenever Iwaizumi is out in the city to talk to suppliers, or when he can only stay overnight. And so finally, now here they are. Supposed to go snowboarding together, yet stuck inside due to a winter storm that wasn’t in their plans. It was almost funny how these things work out, if not downright discouraging.

Iwaizumi's mind wandered back to Oikawa, who he left sleeping peacefully on the bed, and considered if it’s about time to wake him up. He was about to turn around when he felt a nip on the side his neck and a pair of arms snaking around his waist, clinging tightly. Then a chin rested on his bare shoulders. 

“Good morning, Iwa-chaaan~” Oikawa crooned softly. 

Iwaizumi resisted the impulse to smack Oikawa's head away from his ear. This was a celebration after all- not only because they _finally_ got off-days at the same time, but most importantly because, after a decade of playing for Japan Men’s National Volleyball Team, Oikawa Tooru is retiring with a gold medal under his belt. Iwaizumi can’t really hit a gold medalist (right now), can he? And so he leaned back into Oikawa’s warmth, sighing in contentment.

“What’s this, Iwa-chan? Is this naked apron your gift for this amazing Oikawa-san?” Oikawa said in his sing-song voice. 

Iwaizumi would have let it pass if not for the hand that snaked its way behind him and was palming his buttocks. He's gonna hit Oikawa after all.

What can he say- old habits die hard? Fate doesn't change overnight? Because it certainly wasn't in his plan to fall in love with Oikawa and yet he did. And he thanks whichever of his lucky stars remaining that Oikawa loves him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Izumigatake is located on the south-eastern slopes of Mt Izumigatake to the north-west of central Sendai city in the western region of central Miyagi Prefecture. It can be seen from Sendai city on a clear day. Source: http://www.snowjapan.com/japan-ski-resorts/miyagi/sendai/izumigatake


End file.
